<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They are Real?! by MAgentM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574872">They are Real?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAgentM/pseuds/MAgentM'>MAgentM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Multi-Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All The Ships, All the shinanigans, F/M, Magic, Merlin's decendant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This is crazy, achillies decendant, this is fun, why did we write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAgentM/pseuds/MAgentM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if fictional characters came to our world when they died?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Morganstern/ Original Female Character(s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay darlings this was written with a friend of mine sadly I cant really tag her since one I don't know if shes on here and two if she is I don't know her name. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finally!" Gabrielle smiles as they exit the terminal at the airport. "A new beginning!"</p>
<p>"Yes we get all the seasons but not as cold as New York, we are now calling Richmond Virginia our home."</p>
<p>"I am so happy we both found jobs here," Gabrielle smiles. "Now we can get away from all of the bs back in NY."</p>
<p>"Right, I can't wait to explore more," Maria says looking around.</p>
<p>"We better go to the place first, the movers should be there soon," Gabrielle says, looking at her phone.</p>
<p>"Okay fair and it will be easier to explore near are apartment."</p>
<p>They walk out and get a taxi, Gabrielle Rosalin and Maria Sargent just graduated from college and moved from New York. They got new jobs at a government building in Virginia. They soon pull up to their new house, supplied by their job, and their movers are waiting for them. Gabrielle gawks at their new place, it looks two times bigger than her mother's house!</p>
<p>"I knew they could big but this is how many bedrooms does it have again?" Maria mutters walking to the front door to open it.</p>
<p>"I believe four," Gabrielle says. "The first two are up the stairs, slightly down the hall one on the left and another on the right."</p>
<p>"Well then Oh lookie I call this room," Maria says after running up stairs.</p>
<p>Gabrielle laughs and takes the room across the hall, the movers begin to bring in their limited furniture. Luckily, their employers helped get kitchen, living room, dining and office furniture. The girls unpack before leaving their home to look around the area. The girls find more than one park near them and a little shopping area where they decided to grab something to eat before heading back to the house. As they head home, someone just appears in front of the two, none other then Arthur from Merlin.</p>
<p>"Oh look it's his majesty, how did he get here?" Maria mutters.</p>
<p>"Yea, how is a fricken TV character here!?" Gabrielle responds sarcastically to her best friend.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah umm why Arthur of all characters?"</p>
<p>"You are not getting this at all, are you?" Gabrielle deadpans.</p>
<p>"Umm....who are you two?" Arthur questions. "Why are you dressed....so strange?"</p>
<p>"Oh we are dressed strange have you looked around your majesty," Maria Drawls.</p>
<p>Gabrielle gives her friend the look of "what the actually hell?" before face palming. Arthur just looks between the two girls, even more confused as a car zips by, scaring him.</p>
<p>"What in the name of God was that!?" Arthur demands.</p>
<p>"Okay why don't we get him inside and try to explain to him what is happening, whatever is happening," Maria sighs walking off. "Come on Arthur we will try to explain in a moment."</p>
<p>Gabrielle sighs and follows Arthur inside their house. Gabrielle goes to make tea for her and Arthur and gives Maria water instead of tea. After a while, Arthur is finally calm, Gabrielle looks at Maria and gives her the look of "do you finally understand?". Maria rolls her eyes before sitting on the counter and waiting for Arthur to ask a billion questions though to be fair she had a few of her own that no one could really answer.</p>
<p>"I will leave you to explain, Maria," Gabrielle says, her phone ringing. "I better answer this, it is our boss."</p>
<p>"Well lucky me," Maria sighs turning to the King sitting at her kitchen table. "Okay look Arthur you are not real in this world you are a character from a story, understand so far?"</p>
<p>Arthur slowly nods, sipping his black tea with cinnamon.</p>
<p>"Good in this world your story is hundreds of years old so the clothing has changed a lot we will try to get you clothing that fits now but you are not a King here you will not be waited on hand and foot got it?"</p>
<p>"I was not waited on hand and foot often," Arthur huffs.</p>
<p>"I think Merlin would say otherwise," Gabrielle comments, walking in.</p>
<p>"Took the words right out of my mouth Elle," Maria laughs.</p>
<p>"So....we have our supervisor is coming over," Gabrielle informs as Arthur pouts.</p>
<p>"Oh joy, oh I wonder why out of all people we got this one."</p>
<p>Gabrielle shrugs as Arthur gasps, feeling very offended. Their reactions make Maria laugh as there is a knock at the door. Gabrielle goes to answer as Maria laughs and Arthur stammers to say something to her. When the door is opened, Gabrielle freezes.</p>
<p>"C-COULSON!?" Gabrielle screams.</p>
<p>"Wait Phil!! AWESOME" Maria says jumping off the counter and running to the door.</p>
<p>"You are a Captain America Fan!" Coulson squeals, seeing Gabrielle's top.</p>
<p>"Excuse me!? How dare you leave me!" Arthur yells at Maria.</p>
<p>"Oh can it your Majesty I'm just finding out Phil Coulson is real!" Maria calls back before turning to Coulson. "I would say she is a big a fan as you Phil."</p>
<p>"King Arthur," Coulson composes himself. "I am here to collect you, I appreciate you two for doing your jobs the day before works starts."</p>
<p>"Oh great we get more people then?" Maria asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, one of you will be traveling around to start to speak with those who have been here for a while," Coulson informs, walking into the house. "The other will be working at our base to help those there and keep an eye on the villains."</p>
<p>"Ummm okay cool."</p>
<p>"So.....this is the job we got..." Gabrielle says. "Why us?"</p>
<p>"The government only trusts a select few, you exhibited skills needed for this job," Coulson tells them as they all sit down in the living room. "Maria, you may be brutally honest, but you do it for the best of the person and will be there to help someone when it is needed."</p>
<p>"So me being caring and Honest as fuck is a reason I got a job to help dead fictional characters that's new," Maria mutters.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle, you are the caring one," Coulson continues. "You are the one others can rely on and would go to great lengths to help other. That is why you two have been chosen."</p>
<p>"Is this only in America?" Gabrielle questions.</p>
<p>"No, we have bases all over the world. We work alongside the UN and the USA government. We must talk with other bases when we get characters from their areas of the world. Like Sir Arthur here, he must be helped to understand this world and then sent to London."</p>
<p>"Well in that case your first thing is getting him into clothing for this world," Maria says. "Hey Elle you okay?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle doesn't respond, but it looks like her mind is in overdrive trying to process everything. Coulson chuckles a bit before coughing.</p>
<p>"There is more that will be explained to you both tomorrow at work," Coulson tells them. "Be sure to be at the base by 6 am, you have a lot of processing to go through. As well, you both have new cars coming later today."</p>
<p>"You got it Coulson Thanks for at least the basic rundown," Maria answers him knowing Elle won't.</p>
<p>Coulson nods and heads off with Arthur in toe, Maria closes the door and locks it as Gabrielle finally blinks.</p>
<p>"What just happened?" Gabrielle asks. "How is this possible? Am I asleep? Or did we get into an accident and we are dead?"</p>
<p>"No we're not dead but they are."</p>
<p>"Clearly not if they were just fucking here!"</p>
<p>"They are dead in their stories though."</p>
<p>"How are you so goddamn calm!?"</p>
<p>"No idea just going with it at this point."</p>
<p>"I must be asl-" Gabrielle stops as her phone ping. "Nope, not asleep."</p>
<p>"And what on your phone made you know that?"</p>
<p>"IT was begging me to come back to NY."</p>
<p>"Ah yeah you wouldn't dream that, anyway um I'll be in my room."</p>
<p>Gabrielle falls onto the couch as Maria goes to her room, Gabrielle's energy is all gone. In the morning both are running around trying to get ready before running out the door heading to the base wondering who they will see there. Gabrielle grabs the lunches she made the night before as they go outside to see two brand new cars. Gabrielle squeals seeing her black 1970's Chevy impala and jumps into the car. Maria stops when she sees the 2019 blue Chevrolet Camaro.</p>
<p>"Holy! They have updated this baby with all of the new tech!" Gabrielle smiles.</p>
<p>"Well wouldn't Sam and Dean be jealous." Maria smirks.</p>
<p>"We better get going, otherwise we will be late."</p>
<p>"Fair lets go" Maria says jumping her car from the open drivers side window.</p>
<p>Gabrielle rolls her eyes and uses her gps to find work before driving off. They both notice many people watching them as they drive down the highway to their base in the city. Maria just smirks as people gawk at the cars. As they pull up to the base Coulson is waiting for them outside a gin on his face.</p>
<p>"Like the cars girls?" He asks</p>
<p>"Totally," Gabrielle smiles.</p>
<p>"Of course," Maria answers.</p>
<p>Coulson smiles more and leads the two inside the building, he hands them their ID cards so they can get through security. Both girls take in everything as they follow Coulson to wherever he was bringing the building was huge. As they walk around, they see others who have died in TV shows and books, from Game of Thrones to Lost to The Walking Dead. Gabrielle slightly glares as they pass John Winchester, he gives her a knowing look understanding why she is glaring. Maria shakes her head at the reaction but when she looks up again she stops in her tracks seeing Luke Castellan from Percy Jackson.</p>
<p>"Oh it's Luke," Gabrielle says. "Wasn't he a puppet in the books?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry Luke you doing better now?" Maria asks him.</p>
<p>"Much better, thank you," Luke says. "I made two good friends from Supernatural."</p>
<p>"Let me guess Adam and Nick?" Gabrielle asks.</p>
<p>"You must be the girl John got the impala for I am guessing," Luke says.</p>
<p>"I knew Coulson wouldn't get you that car," Maria tells her.</p>
<p>"Still don't like John," Gabrielle says.</p>
<p>"Girls!" Coulson calls.</p>
<p>"Sorry Coulson, see you around Luke," Maria smiles running off.</p>
<p>Gabrielle waves goodbye and follows Maria, Coulson takes the girls to get their fingerprints scanned along with their eyes and face for security access. That takes an hour for them both since Gabrielle both wears glasses and contacts. As they start to finish up their paperwork Maria starts to become fidgety as she realizes how real all of this is around her and that she is really not living in a dream.</p>
<p>"Maria, you will be going with Agent Bailey out to check up on our friends while Gabrielle will work with me and John Winchester," Coulson tells them at 9 am.</p>
<p>"Okay umm hey Gabs don't punch him." Maria says turning to leave.</p>
<p>"I will try," Gabrielle huffs. "And if you see anyone you hate, stay ca-"</p>
<p>"Stay what?" Maria ask turning back slightly to look at Gabrielle.</p>
<p>"Since when your left eye green?" Gabrielle questions.</p>
<p>"My eyes are hazel they do change color then again your left eye is green too."</p>
<p>"Not a vibrant green! And what!?" Gabrielle runs to the nearest reflective surface to look at her eye.</p>
<p>"Hey Coulson what's up you're smirking" Maria says looking at her eye in her phones camera.</p>
<p>"Seems like you two have soulmates from novels," Coulson comments.</p>
<p>"Oh what fun, I know too many characters with green eyes."</p>
<p>"It happens, I actually met my soulmate through work," Coulson smiles.</p>
<p>"Oh and yours is?"</p>
<p>"Charity Burbage."</p>
<p>"Wait, the Muggles study professor Voldemort killed?" Gabrielle questions, turning to face him.</p>
<p>"That's the one," He smiles</p>
<p>"Apparently soulmates can cross Fandoms," Maria smiles.</p>
<p>"That is correct, the only fandom sources that do not exist are comic books and movies," Coulson informs them.</p>
<p>"Loopoll!" Gabrielle smiles.</p>
<p>"Comics that have TV shows exist!" Maria laughs.</p>
<p>"That is correct, now we must be off before all of our boss get mad."</p>
<p>"He's right, I'll catch you later Elle."</p>
<p>"Bye!" Gabrielle waves as Maria leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We are What ?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You must be Maria," An agent says as Maria walks to the main lobby.</p><p>"That's me."</p><p>"I am Agent Bailey, I will be taking you around to see those who have been in this world for a while," he says. "To start we will be checking the apartments in this area before moving farther from the city."</p><p>"Cool, lets go then."</p><p>Agent Bailey nods and leads her to his mustang, he gets into the driver's seat as Maria sits in the passenger seat. He hands her six folders of those who they visiting. The first file has Lupin on it. A smile of relief forms on Maria's face as she realizes at least she knows all six of the people they are visiting. Bailey smiles a bit and heads for one of the homes four blocks from Maria and Elle's home. Bailey steps out of his car after he has parked. Maria slides the Folders into her bag and gets out of the car following Bailey to the front door.</p><p>"Hello agent Bailey," Remus smiles when he opens the door. "And you have a new agent."</p><p>"Yes, this is agent Sargent," Bailey tells him. "Sargent I am sure you know Remus Lupin."</p><p>"Yes, Nice to meet you." Maria smiles with a nod.</p><p>"Please come in, Dora will be happy to meet you," Remus says, allowing them both to enter his home.</p><p>Maria looks over to Bailey who nods for her to go first she does and is Immediately greeted when she walks in. Dora walks out of the dining room and smiles at Maria and Bailey.</p><p>"Hi there Bailey, I see you have a new agent," Dora comments.</p><p>"This is Agent Sargent, she is starting today," Bailey says. "Sargent, open the folder and go through the questions."</p><p>"Okay okay," Maria sighs before muttering. "Let's see how basic these questions are."</p><p>Maria looks down at the page in the folder that was the basic questions for the Harry Potter fandom, sighing she rolls her eyes slightly. She takes a deep breath before looking up at the pair in front of her, both of them are looking at her sweetly. Remus gives her a nod like go a head. Bailey smiles a bit, knowing that this can be nerve wrecking for new agents, especially if they love the series.</p><p>"Take you time," Dora says.</p><p>"Okay yeah umm do you mind if I sit here?" Maria asks motioning to the counter since they moved to the kitchen to talk.</p><p>"Go ahead, Dora does the same," Remus chuckles as his wife lightly elbows him.</p><p>"Cool so anything magical happen lately?" Maria asks sitting on the counter flipping through the folder.</p><p>"Nothing except James and Sirius using their magic when he is over," Remus responds.</p><p>Bailey gives Maria a look saying that it normal for the two to do that.</p><p>"I expect nothing less from those two," Maria chuckles "Anyone find out who you are?"</p><p>"Thankfully no," Dora says.</p><p>"Thankfully? Did something happen?"</p><p>"A girl noticed Dora's hair change colors when she was shopping," Remus comments. "However, she just turned around and talked to those around her so they wouldn't see."</p><p>"So close call okay, anything else we should know about?"</p><p>The two shake their heads as Bailey stands up. "What did this girl look like?"</p><p>"She had short curly brown hair," Remus describes. "Brown eyes and a mole just above her right eyebrow."</p><p>"This her?" Maria asks after pulling up a photo on her phone.</p><p>"Yes, that is her."</p><p>"Ah, she is a fellow agent," Bailey sighs with relief. "She is currently working alongside Coulson and Mr Winchester."</p><p>"It's easy to know my best friends looks," Maria shrugs. "I thought those looks sounded familiar." </p><p>"I am guessing it is because she has a mole on her eyebrow?" Dora questions. "Not too many people have that."</p><p>"That and she didn't question the hair."</p><p>"I am glad everything is going well, however we must go to the others before lunch," Bailey says.</p><p>"Off we go then, it was nice meeting you two," Maria smiles.</p><p>They exchange goodbyes as the two agents return to the car and head off to the next home.</p><p>"You are doing very well for your first time," Bailey comments as he drives.</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Other agents I have worked with usually geek out, even I did when I first met Odysseus and Paris," Bailey admits.</p><p>"I know they must be tired of it of it plus there are other people I freak over more than those two."</p><p>"I am looking forward to that," Bailey laughs.</p><p>(Meanwhile)</p><p>"So you look after the prisoners?" Gabrielle inquiries, looking at John.</p><p>"Not just him," A woman says. "I am Agent Barnes, but you can call me Rose."</p><p>Gabrielle nods to the pregnant woman and they go through the steps into the prison. John explains that anyone who is dangerous to the public are kept here.</p><p>"Wait, we have some European villains here?" Gabrielle asks.</p><p>"Unfortunately," John sighs. "They were too obnoxious to keep around those who either worked with them or those who are like them."</p><p>They enter the prison, Gabrielle notices that there are two separate areas and it looks like the first one is all woman. Gabrielle groans when she hears the devil in pink yelling at her.</p><p>"Let me out of here muggle!" Umbridge snarls.</p><p>"I am guessing she is the most obnoxious one?" Gabrielle sighs.</p><p>"You have no idea," Camille comments. "I'd rather face Alec and Magnus again."</p><p>"If I had my magic I would take her voice away, Merlin wasn't even this annoying," Morgana mutters.</p><p>"All of the prisoners have their magic and other abilities take from them," Rose explains. "The cells they are in makes sure they cannot do anything. However if they get out, they can cause some problems."</p><p>"So, never let them out, even if they act sick," John says sternly. "They will do anything to get out. If they truly seem sick, call reinforcements. We have special cuffs for them when they get like that."</p><p>Gabrielle nods her head and looks at the other girls, she sees Ruby and Lilith, Bellatrix, Queenie, Jeanine, and many others from other fandoms. They soon enter the male area and Gabrielle flinches as she sees Erik slam against his cell door.</p><p>"He does that often, he thinks because he is dauntless that he can break out," Rose informs.</p><p>"Hello there little biscuit," Crowley says to Gabrielle, sitting in his chair and sipping tea.</p><p>"What the actual hell?" Gabrielle comments, her face holding confusion. "Why does he have a fancy cell?"</p><p>"Some villains who helped the heroes in the end get a little bit better treatment," John says. "But those who were controlled are usually kept away from here. Like Adam, Nick, Luke and Jonathan."</p><p>"Where are they kept?" Gabrielle questions.</p><p>"They live here along with us who decided to work for the agency," John says. "They will only be released into the public if they are deemed fit to have a normal life."</p><p>Gabrielle nods and looks around and notes who she sees, Valentine is glaring at her and Hodge who has a bit better cell like Crowley. Gabrielle snorts when she sees Peirce, Sitwell and Grant, they glare at her knowing she is a Marvel fan and is probably happy they are here.</p><p>"This last room is for the most dangerous villains," Rose tells Gabrielle. "They have more restrictions. They have the power sifer cuffs on 24/7 and they are never allowed out of their cells. Food is given to them through special precautions, only those who can fight them gives them food. If you are deemed strong enough, you will be trained to fight them just in case."</p><p>They enter the last room and Gabrielle sees Voldemort, Grindelwald, Hannibal Lecter, Sweeney Todd, Claudius, White Witch, Moriarty and so many more. Gabrielle watches them, not saying a word, she can tell they are plotting on using her in someway, but Gabrielle is too smart for their tricks.</p><p>(Cafetaria)</p><p>"Hey Maria!" Gabrielle smiles.</p><p>"Hey Elle, how were the creeps today?"</p><p>"Annoying, we have some Harry Potter villains here," she sighs as she sits down.</p><p>"Eww but speaking of Harry Potter I got to meet Remus and Tonks today."</p><p>"Really? You must have had fun."</p><p>"Depending at which house I was at, Remus and Tonks were chill but I was nervous when I first got there. By the time I got to Finnick though I was really relaxed and he is just as annoying as he is described in the books."</p><p>"Well I had a long conversation with Crowley, he is actually just as funny and sarcastic as in the show."</p><p>"That must have been amusing then. I got to meet Charles Beckendorf<br/>Silena Beauregard from Percy Jackson, Charles was going to school and he seemed really happy he died before he could start his first semester."</p><p>"Oh dang. Oh! I want to let you know that even if there is a show about a book, if someone dies in the book but not the show, they still appear here!"</p><p>"So book trumps the show." Maria muses "That is interesting and clearly movies don't count at all I thought maybe they would a little but I asked Newt something that only had to do with the Maze Runner movie and he looked confused."</p><p>"I guess so, Valentine didn't seem happy when I mentioned the movie and TV show for TMI, guess they don't apply if the source material is here."</p><p>"Book trumps all."</p><p>Gabrielle nods as the other agents and works become silent, the two girls look over to see Coulson speaking with an older gentleman and a warrior. Maria and Gabrielle nearly choke on their food, standing there are Dumbledore and Odysseus. Maria looks back at Gabrielle and raises an eyebrow asking if she knew what was up. Gabrielle shakes her head as she watches the two speak with Coulson. Soon Dumbledore looks over at the two. Maria just stares back at him even though she knows she probably shouldn't be.</p><p>"I see that Merlin's descendant is here and looks healthy," Dumbledore comments, walking up to Maria. "You must be Maria Sargent, it is nice to finally meet you in person."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too Dumbledore well at least that explains my reaction to King Arthur the other day," Maria chuckles</p><p>"I am surprised that Arthur appeared once again," Odysseus comments walking up. "He was a pain in the ass the first time."</p><p>"Again? but shouldn't there only be one Arthur if he was here already why did he appear to us," Maria wonders.</p><p>"We believe it has to do with the reincarnation of our tales," Odysseus explains. "I have been sent here three times, however since Arthur was made younger in his in incarnation he forgot about everything."</p><p>"Okay makes sense and this was clearly Tv Arthur."</p><p>"So Maria is Merlin's descendant, does that mean she has magic?" Gabrielle questions.</p><p>"Yes, but she has to learn how to use it just like if she was a student of mine." Dumbledore smiles. "I bet she uses it without realizing it."</p><p>"That does explain the time you sent IT flying into the air," Gabrielle snickers.</p><p>"Yeah it explains quite a few things actually." Maria sighs thinking back on strange accidents "What about Gabrielle?"</p><p>"She will train with me to be like her great grandfather Achilles," Odysseus smirks.</p><p>"Say what!?" Gabrielle looks in shock.</p><p>"You always were strong," Maria shrugs.</p><p>"That and why my ankles are my weak area," Gabrielle hums.</p><p>"You shall meet more like you in the time to come," Dumbledore tells them.</p><p>"Are there really that many of us?" Maria wonders.</p><p>"Yes, they are all over the world," Coulson nods. "There are about a thousand of you. The blood of your ancestors only awakens when the right child is born."</p><p>"So us two were the right child."</p><p>The three adults nod their heads, they soon leave to let the girls understand what they just learned. Gabrielle turns back to the table, her mind once again racing. Maria sighs and looks around everyone was looking at them without trying to seem like they were looking at them; Knowing she can't do anything about the state Elle was in she gets up.</p><p>"I need air I'll see you later Elle."</p><p>Gabrielle can only nod as Maria heads to the balcony that is attached to the cafeteria.</p><p>"Magic huh?" She mutter watching everyone walk around below.</p><p>"Just found out right?" A voice asks.</p><p>"Yeah but it explains a lot about me."</p><p>"That is how everyone feels when they find out," He comments. "Name is Andrew, I am related to Sun Wukong."</p><p>"He was known as the Monkey king if I remember my stories correctly," Maria says facing the boy now.</p><p>"That is right," Andrew nods. "What is your name?"</p><p>"Maria Sargent, I'm Merlin's descendant."</p><p>"Merlin huh? That is cool. I heard your friend is Achilles's descendant, that is amazing seeing has he doesn't have many family members."</p><p>"Yeah sounds like her luck, though right now she is in overdrive processing it I don't think she would move even if someone yelled about a bomb."</p><p>"I was the same way," Andrew laughs. "Heck it took Nick a lot longer, it took him a whole day to come back to his senses."</p><p>"A whole day, who is he related to?" Maria giggles hopping up on the railing.</p><p>"None other than Alexander the Great," Andrew tells her. "He thought he was just someone of history but since he has so many tales the same thing happened to him as the others here."</p><p>"Wow now I understand the whole day to process, though we all process things differently I'm surprisingly taking all of this pretty well, Elle has been freaking out more than me."</p><p>"Might be because she is related to someone who is a huge badass in greek history," Andrew says. "I know she will someday meet him, he is still around."</p><p>"Yeah she likes greek history too I will love to see the day she meets him."</p><p>"Hey man," Nick says walking up with Elle. "Helping a fellow descendant?"</p><p>"He got you to relax impressive," Maria addresses Elle.</p><p>"Oh hush up, my mind was trying to figure things out okay?" Gabrielle tsks.</p><p>"It's why I let you be, plus I needed to think too."</p><p>"Andrew, look, they still need to meet their soulmates!" Nick points out.</p><p>"I saw that one thing at a time with them Nick," Andrew sighs at his friend.</p><p>"Have you met yours?" Gabrielle asks, unfazed by Nick's jab.</p><p>"I have," Nick smirks, showing the initials are gold. "Jo is one badass girl like in the show."</p><p>"So shows get Initials, and books get eye colors?" Maria wonders.</p><p>"That's right," Andrew nods, showing his black initials.</p><p>"You haven't found yours then."</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"At least Initials narrow down the characters more than eye color do you know how many characters I know with green eyes."</p><p>"There are a lot," Nick nods.</p><p>"No shit Sherlock."</p><p>"You will find them, I am sure of it," Andrew tells the girls.</p><p>Gabrielle nods her head, happy to have some new friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's getting interesting isn't it.<br/>-M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meetings and Missions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A month later)</p><p>The girls got use to work very quickly. They always loved meeting new characters. Most of the time their lunch was spent with Andrew and Nick, today was no different.</p><p>"I am happy that today I get to go out to those who were used," Gabrielle sighs. "It gets old dealing with those idiots."</p><p>"I bet I'm sorry you have to deal with them, I have to revisit people from my first day this afternoon." Maria tells her from her spot on the table.</p><p>"We get to search for new people today," Nick says. "It is not that easy."</p><p>"You say that to every job you do."</p><p>Nick just sticks his tongue out at her as Andrew and Gabrielle roll their eyes. Gabrielle soon stands and grabs her tray.</p><p>"I better go, Luke said he will help me find my way to the living area of those who were controlled."</p><p>"Good luck tell Luke I said hi." Maria waves looking over her folders</p><p>"Roger!" Gabrielle says as she leaves the cafeteria.</p><p>Gabrielle makes her way to the main lobby area to meet up with Luke, she is a bit nervous knowing that they can lash out. Luke smiles seeing her and waves as she gets to him.</p><p>"Ready to go?" He asks.</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be, also Maria says hi," Gabrielle says.</p><p>"Well hi back and tell her she can come visit me if she wants I don't bite un like the books say." He laughs. "Lets go."</p><p>Gabrielle nods and follows Luke to the separate living area, most who are there Gabrielle realizes they are from Supernatural which doesn't surprise her. There are some others Gabrielle sees but they seem okay with everything. They soon make it to the apartment Luke shares with a few others.</p><p>"Anyone home, I have a guest." Luke calls walking in.</p><p>"Jonathan and I are," Mark says, walking up. "Is this the girl you told us about?"</p><p>"Yes, this is Gabrielle, she is here to check up on us," Luke says.</p><p>"Hi Mark, how are you feeling?" Gabrielle questions.</p><p>"Alright I guess, I can still hear his voice from time to time," Mark shudders.</p><p>Gabrielle nods and pulls out the blanket she knitted for him, she knows this kind of stuff can help with PTSD. Mark smiles and holds it close, it is soft and very comforting, he hasn't gotten any gifts since arriving here.</p><p>"Thank you Gabrielle," Mark thanks.</p><p>"You're welcome," Gabrielle smiles. "I thought it would help you with the PTSD, my Great Aunt said it helped my Great Uncle after the Korean War."</p><p>Mark nods and sits down on the couch and wraps himself in the blanket. Luke snickers and sits down as well on the couch as Gabrielle sits on the love seat.</p><p>"Where is Jonathan?" Luke questions.</p><p>"He was in the shower, but I don't hear the water, so I am guessing he is done."</p><p>Gabrielle takes a deep breath, she knows he will be the troubled one, and seeing as Gabrielle looks like Izzy, he may accidently attack her. The three look up as Jonathan walks out, towel drying his hair, when he sees Gabrielle, he snaps and tackles her off the loveseat. Gabrielle defends herself, thank you Odysseus and Nick for training, as she is able to pin him instead.</p><p>"It's okay, you are sa-" Gabrielle starts.</p><p>Jonathan stares at her as Gabrielle's left eye returns to its original chocolate brown. Gabrielle sees his right eye change from chocolate brown to a nice green. She blushes and jumps off of Jonathan and trips, falling onto the couch and Luke's lap.</p><p>"Seem like Jonathan may get the chance of a lifetime!" Mark smirks. "He has a soulmate who is an agent."</p><p>"S-shut up!" Gabrielle stammers.</p><p>"Y-you...." Jonathan starts. "You're my soulmate?"</p><p>"It seems like it," Gabrielle says, a blush still on her cheeks.</p><p>Jonathan stands up and lifts Gabrielle off Luke's lap, making her squeak. He carries her out the door, calling back that they are going to go talk to Coulson and Odysseus. Gabrielle blushes, covering her face in embarrassment as Jonathan continues to carry her to Odysseus's office.</p><p>"I can walk Jonathan!" Gabrielle says.</p><p>"I know, but this is faster and I get to hold you close," Jonathan comments.</p><p>"Oh dear god!" Gabrielle mumbles.</p><p>(Meanwhile)</p><p>Maria was glad she didn't have anyone tagging along with her anymore and that she could drive her own car. She decided to start the farthest out and then head back towards where she lived which meant she should be able to see Remus and Dora by Dinner , that made her smile. She headed out to the beach to find Finnick lounging on one of his deck chairs eating sugar cubes.</p><p>"Don't eat to many of those."</p><p>"Ah Sargent what do I owe the visit?"</p><p>"Oh the usual do you want to hear the boring questions or do you want to chat?"</p><p>"Chatting works for me, sure you don't want one sugar cube?"</p><p>"Im good."</p><p>Maria chats with him for a bit before heading and seeing newt who gave her straight to the point answers then told her he was going for a run. She sighs not really having the time to stay and wait for him he always did long runs so she heads to see Charlie and Selena who both answered her quickly be had to go to class. She bids them goodbye and heads to the house that she wanted to go to. When she gets there sees two extra cars, this makes her sigh she heads to the door she barely gets up the steps when it bust open.</p><p>"Sargent!" Sirius says happily hugging her</p><p>"Sirius put me down." Maria says calmly</p><p>"Sorry, what are you doing here." He asks as they walk inside.</p><p>"The usual, and it looks like I don't have two stops tomorrow."</p><p>"Maria is that you?" Dora asks</p><p>"Who else randomly stops by?"</p><p>"James and Sirius." Lily answers</p><p>"True but who randomly drops by that Sirius burst out the door for."</p><p>"I'll give you that,"</p><p>"I know I usually come in the morning but I had training this morning."</p><p>"It's okay why don't you have dinner with us, I know you are more comfortable doing the questions like that." Remus smiles.</p><p>"Thanks why not I think my friends are busy anyway."</p><p>Maria helps Lily set the table as they all talk about what has been going on since she saw them, nothing that she really needed to report James and Sirius kept getting her to use her magic that she had been practicing. After dinner she gave in a little and showed them which made everyone happy.</p><p>"You are a natural," Remus smiles</p><p>"Not really but thank you," She says shyly</p><p>"He's right, but Maria it is getting late don't you have to report before you head home," Dora tells her.</p><p>" oh shit yeah thanks catch you all later." Maria smiles with quick hugs from all of them.</p><p>Maria hops in her car and heads back to base so she could report back on the last half of her day and get her stuff for tomorrow morning.</p><p>(Back Home)</p><p>Gabrielle is already there, cooking dinner for the three of them. Yes, three. Odysseus and Dumbledore allowed Jonathan to stay with Gabrielle instead seeing as they are soulmates. Also it may help him adjust to being away from his father.</p><p>"Elle I'm home sorry for being late," Maria says coming in the door.</p><p>"Welcome home! It is okay, I was a bit late too," Gabrielle calls from the kitchen.</p><p>"I was supposed to be home 2 hours ago, why were you- you found him your eyes are back to normal." Maria says seeing her best friend.</p><p>"Maria, remember the TMI character I absolutely love?" Gabrielle questions, blushing a bit.</p><p>"Yeah Jonathan right? Oh it was him."</p><p>"Absolutely love huh?" Jonathan teases from his seat at the island.</p><p>"Oh hush!" Gabrielle blushes.</p><p>"Good for you two, any way I ate with Remus and crew and I have a story in my head so I'll catch you later."</p><p>"Bye!"</p><p>"It was nice to meet you Maria," Jonathan says.</p><p>"Same Jonathan," She waves walking out of the kitchen.</p><p>(Next morning)</p><p>"Maria!" Gabrielle calls. "We are needed right away!"</p><p>"I'm coming," She sighs walking downstairs throwing her hair up.</p><p>"I wonder why we were called in so early," Gabrielle says, walking to their cars.</p><p>"No idea but I'm so not in the mood for it," She mutters hopping in her car. "See you there.</p><p>Gabrielle watches in confusion before shrugging and following Maria to work. When they arrive, Coulson is waiting for them.</p><p>"Girls, we have a special mission for the two of you," Coulson tells them.</p><p>"Fun doing what?" Maria yawns.</p><p>"You both will be heading off to Germany to capture Mordred and Hector," Coulson informs them. "You will be meeting up with the descendant of Arthur and Nicolas will be joining you."</p><p>"You said Mordred right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay, was just making sure I was hearing things."</p><p>"You okay Maria?" Gabrielle questions, knowing something is wrong.</p><p>"Ish I had a nightmare last night, it involved Mordred I thought it was nothing until now."</p><p>"Merlin was always able to predict what would happen," Coulson says, leading them to the meeting room. "This is why we are also sending our strongest fighters with you."</p><p>"Okay yeah but something tells me we wont be in Germany very long."</p><p>"What was the dream?" Coulson questions as they sit with Dumbledore and Nick.</p><p>"We were flying into Germany but when we got there we got info that who we were looking for wasn't there that they made their way to France, when we got to France Mordred had people under his control which I don't remember him being able to do that, but that is the last thing I remember before my alarm going off."</p><p>"We better head to France then," Nick says. "I will call Trist and let him know what Maria saw so he can act."</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea," Gabrielle nods.</p><p>"You are coming into your powers well Maria," Dumbledore comments with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks, though sometimes I wish I wasn't," She sighs getting up. "lets just go I'll sleep on the plane."</p><p>Nick and Gabrielle pack the things they need to let Maria take a nap on the private jet. They grab extra clothes, weapons, Maria's magic staff, and medical supplies. They soon board the plane and take off to France. Maria wakes up about half way to France and sighs.</p><p>"You okay?" Gabrielle asks, looking up from her journal.</p><p>"Did you grab my staff?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good if my dream is correct its the only thing that will be able to stop Mordred, as long as we don't let him get his hands on it."</p><p>"That will be kind of easy with four of us around," Gabrielle comments. "Hector will be easy for me seeing as Achilles is the one who killed him."</p><p>"Yeah, I may need Arthur's descendant to distract Mordred, since other than Merlin Arthur pisses him off."</p><p>"Trist is great at distractions," Nick comments. "She is one of those who can distract anyone."</p><p>"Anyone? Umm that is useful for now I just need her to piss Mordred off."</p><p>"She can piss off Beowulf, so I am sure she can piss off Mordred," Nick says.</p><p>"Wow, it takes a lot to piss him off," Gabrielle awes.</p><p>"I like this girl already," Maria grins.</p><p>Soon they land in Bordeaux and they head to meet with Trist, or Christina, in the forest near where the legends of Merlin began. Maria looks around as they enter the forest and smiles a bit, she felt comfortable here, but it was no time to think about that they had to find Mordred. Nick and Gabrielle pull out their swords, also passing Maria her staff. They are begin careful seeing as Mordred and Hector are working together, Trist waves at them when she sees them.</p><p>"Bout time Merlin!" She calls.</p><p>"Yeah just tell me what exactly is going on," Maria says walking up.</p><p>"Looks like Mordred is getting Hector's army back," Trist explains. "It is not an easy spell, so he needs your staff."</p><p>"He always needs my staff, but it's also what i need to capture him, I think I have a plan but first we need to take out Hector."</p><p>"That is where we come in," Nick smirks.</p><p>"Gabrielle is the best bet to keep Hector busy," Trist says. "He hates Achilles and she is his only living relative."</p><p>"Oh joy," Gabrielle sighs.</p><p>"You can do it Elle, and you have Nick to help you," Maria tells her before turning to Trist. "I heard you are good a pissing people off."</p><p>"I am a natural at it," Trist boasts.</p><p>"Good, can you distract Mordred for me other that Merlin he hates Arthur."</p><p>"You got it girl," Trist winks.</p><p>They soon head to where they know Mordred would be, they meet up with Hector and a few others, Nick and Gabrielle smirk and head off to fight him and his warriors. Maria and Trist nod at each other making their way to Mordred. Maria stays in the shadows so Mordred doesn't know she is there quite yet. Trist does her thing, making Mordred angry and it helps that Gabrielle is adding her own japs in for both Mordred and Hector. Mordred soon is so mad he can barely think straight that his attacks are going wild. Maria smiles this is going better than she thought, but she has to wait just a minute longer then she can send a binding spell at Mordred. Nick and Gabrielle get Hector down and Gabrielle japs at Mordred more, he turns his back on Trist and Maria to focus on Gabrielle.</p><p>"Perfect Elle thank you," She thinks as she sends the spell at Mordred.</p><p>Mordred screams in frustration as he falls to the ground, unable to move. Maria casually walks up to him poking him in the head with the staff.</p><p>"You shouldn't get so distracted, you would have known I was here if you didn't."</p><p>"Damn you Merlin!" He screams.</p><p>"Oh calm down, it's your own fault that you let things distract you when you are trying to cast a spell." Maria says leaning on her staff.</p><p>"Let's get them to the London prison," Nick says after knocking Hector out.</p><p>"Good idea, time to sleep Mordred."</p><p>Gabrielle knocks Mordred out and they head off, they are thanked for their work and the two are sent to the prison. Trist gives Maria and Gabrielle her number before they leave to head home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter and an Epilogue to go.<br/>thanks for reading<br/>-M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Two months later)</p><p>"I am back!" Gabrielle calls, entering her home at 7 am, just before Maria and Jonathan have to go to work.</p><p>"I see that, and I'm leaving I have some new people to see today I may not be at the base for lunch or home for dinner," Maria says packing her bag.</p><p>"Since Andrew and I just got back, we get to rest for the day," Gabrielle says, dropping her bag. "Oh! And he met his soulmate!"</p><p>"Who was it?" Maria asks as she slips on her shoes by the door.</p><p>"Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha," Gabrielle says. "Who woulda thought manga counted. Guess they only stay in Japan."</p><p>"Well then lucky him I should get going, I don't want to keep people waiting."</p><p>Jonathan kisses Gabrielle's cheek before he leaves with Maria for work. The two are working together, Jonathan is more open and helps a lot of those who live on their own. Also he and Maria have fun working together. Maria lets out a sigh as she starts the car up pulling out of the driveway.</p><p>"Who is our first new person?" She asks.</p><p>"First it is Max and Robert Lightwood, after we are going back to see Remus," Jonathan says, looking over the folders.</p><p>"Okay which means anyone from harry potter could be there."</p><p>"Yea, after them is supposed to be Fred Weasley if he is not at their home. And that is all of them. To be honest, I am not looking forward to seeing the Lightwoods."</p><p>"You'll be fine you have been doing a lot better, Fred umm he's new I'm surprised he hasn't been over at Remus's yet every other person has."</p><p>"Says here he usually stays home because he misses his twin," he tells her.</p><p>"Well I'm not letting him coupe himself anymore I'm friends with pretty much every character from that series he will be no different."</p><p>After two hours of being at the Lightwood home (and Jonathan apologizing several times) the two soon drive off to the Lupin household that is about an hour drive away.</p><p>"Are you okay? Did I annoy you?" Jonathan questions.</p><p>"You annoy me all the time boy, but yeah I'm fine you didn't do anything."</p><p>"I was terrified that you were going to let Robert kill me.....again."</p><p>"I would never let that happen Elle would kill me if I did you are her soulmate after all I've never seen her happier."</p><p>"Really? Thank you, and I want to tell you that I am sure you will meet him soon."</p><p>"Yeah Yeah just shut up and let me drive," Maria says adjusting her sunglasses.</p><p>Jonathan goes quiet, knowing that Maria isn't happy that she has to deal with him and Gabrielle being lovey dovey. Soon they make it to the Lupin household, Jonathan knocks on the door, when it opens, he is met with Sirius (in dog form) tackles him to the ground. Maria just laughs and heads inside hopping on the counter like always she adjusts her glasses again but smiles at all of them.</p><p>"Are you guys ever at your own houses like seriously you screw up my schedule being here."</p><p>"We had to get Weasley out of his apartment," James says. "Besides, we are having a BBQ tonight, invite your friend!"</p><p>"Hey Jonathan call your girl," Maria calls before turning back to James. "Like I said you mess up my schedule Fred was next on my list."</p><p>"Get off me! By the angels!" Jonathan yells at Sirius.</p><p>"Fredrick! Get your arse down here!" James calls upstairs.</p><p>"Sirius off Jonathan, please," Maria scolds getting off the counter. "James I'll go talk to him."</p><p>"Thank you Maria," Remus says. "Dora is up there with him."</p><p>"No problem, it's my job isn't it." She jokes heading up stairs after pulling Sirius off Jonathan.</p><p>Maria heads up stairs and heads to where she hears Dora's voice taking a deep breath she leans in the doorway a small smile on her face. As if sensing her Dora looks up to the door and smiles at her getting up and leaving. Maria just plops down on the bed next to Fred just waiting for him to talk. Fred doesn't look up, she can hear him sniffling. Singing Maria knows he won't say anything so she takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Okay so here is the deal, I'm not going to force you to talk but I am going to force you and come down stairs where everyone else is, so come on wipe those tears that your brothers would laugh at you for having and come down stairs, he would want you to be having fun and living no moping about."</p><p>"Fine," He sighs, finally looking at her.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised." Maria laughs seeing her own hazel eye looking back at her.</p><p>Their eyes turn back to normal, Fred is in shock before he jumps up and lifts Maria into his arms.</p><p>"Fred put me down." She laughs more.</p><p>"Not happening love!" Fred laughs.</p><p>"Please I hate being picked up."</p><p>"You will get used to it," Fred smiles, setting her down.</p><p>"I guess I have to." She rolls her eyes, "Now are you going to come down stairs with me or going to mope more?"</p><p>"I won't mope now that I have you."</p><p>The two walk downstairs to see Jonathan and Sirius wrestling, naturally, Jonathan is winning since he is a trained fighter. Maria sighs and sits on the counter like always.</p><p>"Jonathan did you call Elle like I asked?"</p><p>"I did, she said she needs to shower before coming over," Jonathan says, pinning Sirius on the floor.</p><p>"Okay now please stop you two before you break something."</p><p>Sirius growls as Jonathan sits on him, James and Remus laugh at him as Dora goes to the door as Gabrielle pulls into the driveway. Gabrielle walks up with a basket filled with food for the BBQ. Maria smiles at her best friend while she eats a cookie she stole from the plate on the counter.</p><p>"Why is Jonathan sitting on Sirius?" Gabrielle asks, helping Dora get the food together.</p><p>"They were wrestling and I told them to stop." Maria shrugs.</p><p>"You're lucky to have a strong man," Dora says to Gabrielle.</p><p>"He is a trained hunter," Gabrielle smiles. "And I see Maria has her eye colors back to normal."</p><p>"You are the first one to say anything or notice for that matter," Maria comments before whining. "Fred give me my cookie back!"</p><p>"Oh we noticed, how else would Fred get back to normal so fast?" Dora comments as Gabrielle laughs.</p><p>Fred smirks and takes a bite of the cookie and gives her what is left. Maria frowns at the cookie before shrugging and eating it.</p><p>"Who would of guessed I'd end up with a jokester," Maria muses.</p><p>"Now will you stop moping around the house?" Gabrielle teases.</p><p>"I was not moping it just gets to someone when they constantly see their roommates being lovey dovey."</p><p>"Well now you can be lovey dovey now."</p><p>"Meh I don't think I'll be as bad as you two," Maria teases</p><p>"You read the books, you know Jonathan deserves so much love," Gabrielle sticks her tongue out at her bestie.</p><p>"Yeah yeah." She waves her hand at her.</p><p>They all gather in the backyard, they all enjoy their time together. Naturally Sirius and James are the pain in the asses like always. Fred teases Maria and seems to be himself again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't worry my darlings you get and epilogue.<br/>Again thanks for reading.<br/>-M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This sucks!" Gabrielle whines at lunch. "Why do I have to deal with them again? It has been five years since I worked in the prison."</p><p>"Is there anyone new there that they think you'll be good working with." Maria asks.</p><p>"We have Snape now," Gabrielle says. "Hey! Keep your hands off my pineapple bacon pizza!"</p><p>"Damn, since you got pregnant you have been more snappy," Nick says, backing off.</p><p>"Plus she eats things she hates," Maria points out eating a frosted cookie.</p><p>"Well excuse me for carrying a baby," Gabrielle huffs.</p><p>"Calm down sweetie," Maria says using her magic on her best friend.</p><p>"Wait, how long has it been since Harry Potter came out?" Andrew questions.</p><p>"Uhh last book came out in 2007."</p><p>"Which means they will be arriving soon," Nick comments.</p><p>"Fred will be overjoyed to see his twin again."</p><p>"He is going to go crazy, I hope you and Angelina will be alright living with those two," Gabrielle snickers.</p><p>"We'll be fine," Maria smiles eating her last cookie "I should go Coulson said he had a couple new people for me to see."</p><p>The others wave goodbye to her as she heads off to see Coulson. Maria walks to her bosses office, wondering who exactly could be new to this world that she would have to set them up somewhere. Opening her bag she takes out her second bag of cookies munching on them as she walks in the office.</p><p>"Welcome Agent Weasley," Coulson smiles at Maria as she enters the office.</p><p>"Cookie Coulson?" Maria asks.</p><p>"And I thought Gabrielle should be the one eating so much," Coulson chuckles.</p><p>"Trust me she is, I just have a thing for cookies lately."</p><p>"The reason I called you here is because the characters from Harry Potter have arrived. Since many wanted to be around their family, we have the Weasleys, Potters and the Malfoys are moving to America."</p><p>"So my family, oh fun this is going to be fun."</p><p>"I am giving you the next week off to help them adjust alongside Gabrielle and Jonathan," Coulson tells her. "Naturally this helps since Gabrielle will be going onto maternity leave soon."</p><p>"That will be good since she keep snapping at everyone." Maria mutters "So if I get the next week off when do they arrive officially, so I can prepare for my husband freaking out."</p><p>"They arrive tomorrow."</p><p>"Great, thats short notice."</p><p>"I understand, the leader at London just called us this morning," Coulson sighs.</p><p>"Of course they did."</p><p>Coulson calls and informs Gabrielle and Jonathan and lets them return to their home (which is next door to Maria and Fred's house). Maria heads home as well and collapse on the couch. Fred walks over and sits with her wondering what is wrong.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"My life is about to get a whole lot crazier tomorrow."</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"My in laws come into town." She smiles counting down in her head for the freak out.</p><p>"You mean my parents?" he asks slowly</p><p>"Yeah and all your siblings, plus the Potters and Malfoys."</p><p>"I get my twin back!!" He yells picking her up and spinning her around.</p><p>"Yes, now please calm down."</p><p>He takes a deep breath and nods putting her on her feet but the smile never leaves his face. Maria smiles back and starts to get everything ready the houses that were pulled for them were all near each other, and near where Remus and Dora already lived. Chuckling to herself she called the two streets Harry Potter World. The streets we back to back so some of the back yards were shared which worked out for the families. In the morning Maria got up and dressed in non work clothes before heading They were all gathering at the base before Maria took them to their houses. Maria called Remus Dora, Lily, James and Sirius to meet her at the base as well. She was told they were already here when they got there.</p><p>"Fred darling please clam down and wait out here I have to talk to them first."</p><p>"She is right boy" Remus pipes up.</p><p>"James you need to relax too Harry will love you."</p><p>Both nod and Maria heads into the room sitting on the table in the front before getting their attention. They all turn and look at her wondering who she is since she is not dressed like the other agents around here.</p><p>"Who are you darling?" Mrs. Weasley asks</p><p>"I'm the Agent assigned to your case, and well Molly I'm also your daughter in law."</p><p>"You are a Weasley?" Draco asks</p><p>"Since I married Fred yes.</p><p>"Fred! Where is he where is my twin!" George asks excitedly</p><p>"He is not the only one that would like to see you guys I have Remus Tonks Lily James and Sirius. Let me go grab them I'll bring them in one at a time."</p><p>Everyone starts chatting excitedly while Maria walks into the hall grabbing Fred first, well she tries to he Just burst in the door, attacking George in a hug. Everyone was so happy to see the boy and he was showered with love. While that was happening Maria pulled Harry to the side.</p><p>"You ready to meet your parents I'm going to bring them in."</p><p>"Yes, uh could you bring in Sirius with them."</p><p>"Of course if that makes you feel better."</p><p>Harry nods and Maria walks out in the hallway grabbing everyone else Sirius looks around and heads right to Harry, giving him a huge hug. Harry give him one right back before noticing his parents.</p><p>"Mom. Dad"</p><p>"God you look just like me." James mutters pulling his son into a hug.</p><p>"Was always told that," Harry chuckles "I got mom's eyes though."</p><p>"Yes you did, Lily look at our boy all grown up."</p><p>"Yes, and married I see." Lily says hugging him.</p><p>"You have three grandchildren." Harry smiles trying not to cry from finally meeting his parents.</p><p>Maria smiles watching all the interactions when she is approached by none other than Angelina.</p><p>"So we going to tag team the children we call our Husbands?"</p><p>"Of course, but we also have the actual children."</p><p>This makes Angelina laugh as Maria looks at the time she will give them a few more minutes pulling a bag of cookies she offers one to Angelina who takes one. Both of them just watch everything going on. About ten minutes later Maria gets on the table so she has a better vantage point.</p><p>"Okay! Guys we need to get you too your new homes." No one listens to Maria lets out a high pitch whistle, they all stop expect for George and Fred. "I said we need to get going all your houses are near each other you can catch up later."</p><p>"Alright you heard her let's go out to the cars." Molly says</p><p>"Fred calm" Maria sighs using her magic.</p><p>"I hate when you go that." Fred mutters walking up to her.</p><p>"I had to you weren't listening."</p><p>"That's useful" Angelina and some of the other wives mutter.</p><p>"My magic is slightly different than your guys I'm a descendant of Merlin." She smiles as the walk out.</p><p>This comment made Hermione very interested Maria promised to talk to her later about it and gave each family one or two cars depending on the size of the family. Each car had on agent in the driver's seat waiting to bring them to their house. Maria drove a head and parked at her own house before walking a few down to Remus's. As everyone settled in Maria let out a breath of relief everything was going smoothly and life was going to be even better from here on out for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this all the way through.<br/>-M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>